


it's tough work baking a cake, but it's worth it for you

by ahmunduhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Baking, Fluff, Harrys Birthday, M/M, One Shot, it pretty much just fluffy cuteness, nothing but fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmunduhh/pseuds/ahmunduhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis makes a cake for harry, darcy makes a mess, harry is still very happy with all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's tough work baking a cake, but it's worth it for you

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i have no connection to the boys or one direction this story is purely fiction written for our pleasure
> 
> hope you all enjoy it! comments and kudos are always nice!

Baking is hard. 

That's what this afternoon has taught him. All he wanted to do was make Harry's favorite cake, banana nut cake, for his birthday, but it's proving to be impossible to do with an 11 month old baby and absolutely no baking skills.

Louis has been working on this cake for three hours now. The first attempt ended up spilling in the oven and out of the pan because he added too much yeast, causing the cake to grow too large. The second attempt just flat out tasted awful and ended in him and Darcy driving back to the store for more ingredients. He ended up grabbing enough to make the recipe twice, just in case. Which proved to come in handy since Darcy spilled an entire bag of flour, which she's now playing in. It’s now 4:30 in the afternoon and Harry will be home in an hour. Louis needs more time.

Trying his hardest he whips up one last attempt of batter and putting it in the over.

Louis lets out a soft "shit!" When he sees how messy the kitchen is and how little cake he has to show for the mess. He cannot believe its 5:15, Harry will be home so soon and he's got Darcy covered in flour playing happily on the floor. He picks her up to get her clean but this only upsets her, if her wailing is anything to go by.

"Come on Darce, don't you want to be clean for daddy's birthday?" He tries, but ultimately fails when she keeps crying. Sighing Louis sets her back down in the flour to play. He wants to be upset with her but she's just so cute playing on the floor, and how can he ever say no to her? Eventually he sighs again and sits down next to her, a puff of flour shooting up around him where he sits makes Darcy laugh and clap her hands.

After a few minutes of sitting he hears the door open, he can hear Harry take his shoes off and drop them on the floor near their door. "Lou?" He calls out walking further into the house, until he stops in front of the kitchen. "Oh my god Louis what happened in 'ere?" He asks scanning the room with his eyes until he lands on the two of them sitting on the floor, smiling up at him.

Darcy makes grabby hands at Harry with a little "da-da!" He can't help but smile back at her, leaning down to pick her up, not even caring that he too will be covered in flour in the matter of seconds.

Louis stands from the floor and kisses Harry on the cheek. "I tried to make you a cake, my final attempt is bakin' but no promises, happy birthday babe" he kisses him again this time meeting his lips. They are quickly interrupted by Darcy, who smacks a hand on each of their cheeks, effectively coating their faces in flour and bringing laughs from all three of them.

"You're so sweet Lou" he starts and turns to Darcy, "and you missy are a menace, just like your papa!" He says, blowing raspberries on her cheek and tickling her stomach, she giggles at him and goes to smack another flour hand to his face "diwty" she tells him.

"Yes baby you are, I guess so am I now" he states "let's go clean you up". He says making his way to the bathroom. Louis grins at them then cleans up his (and Darcy's) mess. Once he has the kitchen clean he goes to their other bathroom to clean himself up and change his clothes.

When he returns to the kitchen he finds Harry playing with dolls along with Darcy. He spots the cake that Harry must have taken out of the oven, which he hasn't forgotten about, AT ALL (he had) and it actually looks good. He grabs the frosting he bought earlier and spreads it out on the cake. He proudly grabs the cake and walks it over to Harry. Setting it down in front of him with a happy “all done!"

Darcy claps her hands as if she too is proud of her papa. Harry smiles "looks great boo bear! So what's for supper?"  
Louis groans out a "fuckkk" and plops in the chair next to Harry. Eliciting a giggle from the younger man.

" 'm messing with you, I ordered us some take-out"

Louis just groans again, more of and 'how do you know me so well' groan than before. "Sorry babe I was so wrapped up in making you a nice cake I forgot..."  
Harry just smiles telling him "i's okay, as long as I got you and Darce here 'm happy".

Their dinner arrives half an hour later, Harry got them some Chinese, which of course he did, it’s their favourite take out. The three of them chow down in happy silence until they're all done and Darcy claps her hands yelling "cake!"

Louis gets up and heads to the kitchen grabbing the cake and two presents for Harry, one from Darcy (actually from him but you know) and one from himself. The cake has two candles in it one shaped as a two and the other a four. He happily sings him happy birthday with Darcy making little sounds in the background. At the end Harry looks up at Louis mouthing 'thank you' and pulling him in for a kiss before turning back and blowing the candles out.

Louis sets the presents down and cuts each of them a slice. Harry is weary of eating it at first but he doesn't want to make Louis feel bad so eventually he takes a big bite of the cake. He literally lets out a small moan around the cake because god damn that's good. "Babe you actually made this? You didn't buy it at the store and make it fit in our pan and bake it to heat it up?"

"Did you see the kitchen when you came home? I definitely baked that and it took me hours to get right!" He then takes a small bite of his own. "Oh lord that is good, I promise I made it, please believe me!"

Harry smiles at him for what seems like the 100th time since he'd come home. "Boo ours brilliant and I believe you, thank you so much for this, I love you"

Louis blushes and leans in to kiss Harry again. "You're welcome babe, love you" he says kissing him one last time then continuing eating.


End file.
